There are many instances in which individuals wish to ship garments such as shirts, dresses, jackets, skirts, pants, etc. in a box using a common carrier and/or the post office. However, in many instances, boxes used for shipping garments must be specifically configured so that they remain upright during transport; otherwise the garments slide down in the box. Such is undesirable because the garments may become curled up, disarranged, disheveled, and/or wrinkled when they slide down in the box. Furthermore, if the garments are placed on hangers and the hangers are not also properly secured to restrict or prevent the hangers from movement during shipping, the hangers may break, tear and/or score the garments and/or the box. Therefore, a need exists in the art for a garment box for shipping of garments on hangers that not only secures the hangers so that the garments remain properly arranged in the box, but also permits transport of the box in any orientation.